Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush
by Starlettangel
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP~ Harry and Hermione love each other, but won't tell. Can Ron and the gang help? H/Hr, R/L, D/L and more! R&R Cho is OOC to warn you
1. The Train Ride

Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush  
  
Hey, this is my first fanfic, so be nice, and please review!  
  
Chapter 1: The Train Ride  
  
Harry Potter sighed with content as he lay back in the red velvet seat on the Hogwarts Express. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were somewhere on the train, probably trying to get Ron to ask out Lavender Brown before somebody else does. Harry turned his thoughts back to HIS crush. Hermione Granger. Yes, he is deeply in love with his best friend.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I sighed, thinking of Hermione, my best friend and LONGTIME crush. She is the most beautiful creature who ever walked the planet, with her wavy chestnut hair, and her big cinnamon eyes and creamy complexion. I haven't told anyone about her, only Ron. I have loved her since the day we went for the Sorcerers Stone. Her small arms wrapped around my neck, her comforting words "You're a great wizard Harry," echoed in my mind. Last year, she had gone out with Viktor Krum, the ugly git from Durmstrang. Luckily, when she went for a summer break, they broke up. Uh-oh. They're coming back. I gotta snap outta these thoughts.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Ron and I had just gotten Lavender Brown to go out with him. I think he is really excited; he keeps bouncing up and down the corridors. I wish it were the way with MY crush. Harry Potter. Yea, ok, so what if he is my best friend? I don't care. Everybody thought that I liked Ron because of all the fighting. No, no, it was Harry that I liked. His black messy hair, his emerald green eyes, his muscular body, and his tan complexion. My heart stopped each time he smiled at me.  
  
"Hermione, HERMIONE!!!! Thinking about Harry, eh?" Ron said teasingly, giving me a light punch in the arm. Ron was the only one who knew I liked him. He was not too shabby looking, with red hair, blue eyes, and a LOT of freckles. But, he wasn't Harry. Uh-oh. We're going back to our compartment. Time to snap out of my day dreams.  
  
Back to regular POV  
  
Harry's head snapped up as he heard the compartment door slide open, and Ron and Hermione entered.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Long time, no see, buddy!" Ron said, punching Harry's arm playfully.  
  
"Let me guess. She said yes didn't she Ron." Harry guessed.  
  
"Yup!" Ron beamed with delight and pride.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said, kissing Harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry felt a pink tinge creeping onto his face.  
  
"Nice to see you too Hermione," he answered.  
  
Suddenly, an announcement was heard over the noise.  
  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Will the prefects please go to the front of their cars and prepare to unload."  
  
"Well, `Mione, that's us." Harry said, bowing and extending his arm. Hermione giggled, and took it. Together, the walked out of the car without a backwards glance at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. Then an idea sprang into his head. "What if I got Harry and Hermione together? I'm sure they'd like that." Ron sprang off the seat and went to find Lavender.  
  
Lavender Brown and her friend Parvati Patil were sitting in a compartment chatting causually when Ron burst in. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Hi honey. Did the lovebirds kick you out?" she said teasingly.  
  
Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying. "Nah, they're prefects. But, I think that they would make a really great couple. Would you like to help me?"  
  
Lavender and Parvati giggled. "Of course Ronnie. Match-making is our specality." Lavender said.  
  
Ron kissed her again. "Thanks guys. You are the best. Now... let's get planning."  
  
A/N: Hehe, great way to end the 1^st chapter. 2^nd chapter coming out soon. chapter. It gets better, TOTALLY H/HR fluffiness!!!!!!!!!!! No Cho, she sux, and Harry is too old for Ginny (sorry Gin) Please REVIEW!!!!!!! I'll feel better about writing a sequel.  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	2. The Welcoming Feast and a New Girl

Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush  
  
1 Chapter 2: The Welcoming Feast and a New Girl  
  
Omigosh… Chapter 2!! Read/Review, Harry and Hermione!  
  
1.1  
  
"Firs' years! Firs years this way!" a familiar, cheerful, booming voice shouted through the mumbling of the students.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!!!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
"Ello Harry, Hermione. How was yer summer?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"As good as it gets when you're with the Durselys" Harry said, then laughed.  
  
"Oh, we all know how wonderful that is." Hermione joked.  
  
"So, you two are prefects eh? Well, congratulations. You deserve it." Hagrid said warmly.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. We appreciate it." Hermione said, giving Hagrid a quick hug.  
  
"Well, you better get to yer carriage 'fore they're all gone." Hagrid said, giving them a cheery wave. "See yas at the feast!"  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison. Then Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "Well, better do as Hagrid said. Let's get to the feast." They stepped into a nearby carriage and enjoyed the ride to the castle.  
  
******************  
  
As Harry and Hermione settled into their usual places next to one another in Great Hall, the little first years, led by Professor McGonagall came into sight.  
  
"Before we start the Sorting Ceremony, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall announced to the Hall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, welcome. It is another year, and with great pleasure, I present an exchange student from America. Let's give a warm welcome to Lily Davis."  
  
With that a tall blonde girl came into sight. Many gasps came from boys, for she was beautiful. Her long pale blonde hair was angled, and her blue green eyes sparkled. She had a rosy complexion, and a warm cheery smile that showed pure white sparkly teeth. She was medium height, about 5'3. She looked around nervously, aware of the many stares she was getting from the boys. One she noticed in particular, was a silver haired boy with pale skin and big gray eyes. Draco Malfoy. He smiled nervously at her, and she gave a half smile back.  
  
"Now, Lily, I want you to put on the Sorting Hat, and it will tell you which House you will belong in: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." With that, Professor Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat over Lily's head.  
  
1.1.1 Lily's POV  
  
I looked around the Great Hall nervously. Oh my lord, there are a lot of students. They all seem to be staring at me, some, all boys, with admiring looks. One guy seems to stand out. He has silver hair, and deep gray eyes. Oh, he is handsome. Oh lord, he smiled at me! I give him a half smile back. A fluttering sensation came into my stomach. Woah, I don't even know this guy. Do I already have feelings for him?  
  
Professor Dumbledore's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you which house you will belong in: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." With that he placed an old hat on my head.  
  
"Ah, an exchange student eh?" A small voice said. I nearly screamed.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Now let me see. Hmm, nice brain, plenty courage, bravery loads of it. I know just your place… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat screamed. I sighed. I had heard a lot of good things about that house. Professor Dumbledore took the hat off my head, and I stood up. My ears turned up the volume, and I suddenly was aware of the loud noise coming from the table on the far left. I realized that the silver haired boy wasn't at that table. I looked at him. He seemed disappointed. Oh well. Tomorrow classes start and I might be able to meet him!  
  
1.1.2 Normal POV  
  
Lily eagerly took off the Sorting Hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as she slowed down, and turned towards the Slytherin table. Then, she quickly turned back towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I'm Lily Davis," she said as she extended her hand towards Hermione. Hermione smiled as shook her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron stuck out his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
Harry followed suit "I'm Harry Potter, you probably already know me."  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh yes. I've read all about you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Hey 'Mione, you got a bookworm friend here!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Do you like to read?"  
  
"Oh yes, I love to read. I am pretty good at school too." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh wonderful! Now at least SOMEBODY will read like me!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Say Herm-," Lily began, but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that the new students have been Sorted, let the feast begin."  
  
And with that, the plates in front of them filled with food. Lily's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"Wow. That was amazing," she breathed.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, you'll get used to it." Hermione said, helping herself to chicken wings.  
  
"You guys can call me Lil if you want. That was my nickname before I came here." Lily said as she helped herself to potatoes and porkchops.  
  
"Ok. So what were you asking me before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh. Who is that silver haired boy at the Slytherine table."  
  
"It's Slytherin, and that is Draco Malfoy. Looks can be deceiving. He is a monster." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. That little git has made me and Harry lose hundreds of points for Gryffindor," Ron added. "Oh, by the way, this is my girlfriend, Lavender Brown," Ron added, blushing a little bit. Lavender smiled warmly, and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you Lily. Oh, this is my friend Parvati Patil." Lavender added as she and Lily shook hands. Parvati also shook Lily's hand "Pleasure to meet you." She said.  
  
"And you," Lily said smiling a bit.  
  
During this meeting, Harry was only thinking about one thing: Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again as the food disappeared.  
  
"Now, off to bed." he said.  
  
There was a great hustle to get to the doors. "Hey, Lily, follow me. I'll show you where the common room is," Hermione said, taking Lily's arm. "First years follow us!" she called over her shoulder. Then, guiding Lily up the stairs, they trudged to the common room.  
  
When they reached the Fat Lady, Lily was shocked when the lady said "Password?"  
  
"Rock Cakes," Hermione answered. Then, to Lily's great surprise, the portrait swung on its hinges to let the Gryffindors in. "Everyone by the fireplace!" Hermione shouted. Everyone, including Lily crowded around her.  
  
"Alright. Boys your dormitory is up the stairs to your left. Girls, same on your right." The first years trampled up the stairs.  
  
"C'mon Lils. Our dorm is up these stairs," Hermione added as she started up a different stairway. Lily followed. They entered a circular room with four beds with scarlet draping.  
  
"Here you guys are!" Parvati exclaimed as she came out from under her bed. "Lils, your bed is that one, next to 'Mione's." she added pointing to one of the beds. Lily walked over to it and flopped down.  
  
"Oh, it's so comfortable." She sighed. Then she got up, changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and climbed into bed.  
  
"Night 'Mione. Night Lavender. Night Parvati," she called sleepily as she drifted to sleep. But before she did, she thought of Draco Malfoy. "Maybe, just maybe, I can change him." She thought to herself before going into a deep slumber.  
  
Hermione however, was wide-awake. She was only thinking about Harry. So, she crept out of bed, and to the boy's dorm, where she already found the five of them sound asleep. She went to Harry, kissed his forehead, whispered "night Harry," and turned and walked out of the dorm.  
  
That's chapter 2… like Lily? Uh… I kinda changed the name from Lindsey cause I like the name Lily better. Maybe she might be a long lost cousin to Harry. In your reviews ask me what you think. R/R!!!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	3. The Next Morning and Notepassing in Binn...

Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush  
  
A/N: Thank you all my reviewers!!! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!! H/Hr ROX!! Anyway, onto Chapter 3!!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3: The First Morning and Notepassing in Binn's Class  
  
The next morning, Harry felt that he was in a strange dream. Last night, Hermione had come up to him while he was drifting off to sleep, and SHE KISSED HIM! "Oh lord, am I hallucinating? Hopefully not!" Harry thought to himself. He slowly hoisted himself out of bed and rummaged around for his clothes.  
  
In the girls' dorm, Hermione was basically doing the same thing, only she was frantically searching for her brush.  
  
"Where in God's name is my BRUSH?" she bellowed.  
  
"Calm down Mione, it's right here," Lily replied, handing her her brush.  
  
Hermione began to brush out her hair vigorously.  
  
"Gawd, Mione. If I didn't know better, I would say you are trying to look good for somebody," Lily teased. Hermione turned bright magenta.  
  
"Uh…no of course not Lils," she stammered. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mione, I'm not blind you know. I can see that you are trying to look good for a boy. And, I believe I know who it is," Lily said. She grabbed Hermione's wrist and whispered. "Harry Potter." Hermione gasped.  
  
"How-how did you k-know?" she stammered. Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh gawd Mione, it doesn't take a smarty pants to figure that you like him. It is so obvious." Lily smiled and patted Hermione's hand. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. But," she added, seeing the look of relief cross over Hermione's face. "You should. He likes ya Mione, anyone with eyes would see." And with that, Lily got up and headed for the door. "Oh, if you don't believe me, see for yourself at breakfast." She called over her shoulder as she left. Hermione gave her hair one last brush before grabbing her bag and scurrying after Lily.  
  
As the two Gryffindors entered Great Hall, they hurried over to the Gryffindor table, and began to eat breakfast.  
  
"Mmmmm this is so good," Lily said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"I'll say. This is delicious." Hermione agreed through a chunk of sausage.  
  
"Oh look! Mail's here!" Ron shouted.  
  
A swooping noise suddenly filled the room. Lindsey looked up and gsaped. About a thousand owls in different sizes, and colors were swooping down from the ceiling. They were now swooping down to the students, dropping letters and parcels into their hands. Lily, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lavender and Parvati all got either packages or letters. Lily opened her letter and read:  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
It's been only a day and your father and I miss you terribly. Amy, Jessica and Lisa (her sisters) always ask when is Lily coming home? How are you settling into Hogwarts? I hope all is well, and you have found new friends. We are fine, but very lonely without you. Aphrodite (A/N: That's Lily's owl) found us alright. We hope you like what we sent you. We thought it would help you settle in more.  
  
Love From,  
  
Mum, Dad, Ams, Jessie, and Lisa  
  
P.S. DO NOT OPEN THIS PACKAGE AT THE TABLE…you'll find out why when you open it in your dorm.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what it is," Hermione said, peering over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Me too. What do we have first today?" Lily asked.  
  
"We have History of Magic," Harry answered. He paused and added. "With the Slytherins."  
  
Lily could have cried out loud. "Hey Harry, Ron, Mione, maybe…you could introduce me to Malfoy?" She asked hopefully,  
  
Ron smiled. "Sure. By the way he was looking at you last night, he'll be happy to meet you."  
  
Lavender slapped him playfully "Oh Ronnie, don't scare her," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry love, I won't," Ron replied kissing her softly.  
  
Harry covered Hermione's eyes. "No Hermione. We cannot watch ickle Ronnie and his girlfriend snog at breakfast."  
  
"HEY!!" Ron shouted, but Harry and Hermione had already bolted out the door… hand in hand.  
  
*******************************  
  
Later, as the group was in History, a piece of paper landed on Lily's desk. She looked around, picked it up and read:  
  
Don't you think Harry and Hermione make a terrific couple? If so, meet me, Parvati and Ron in the Common Room tonight at midnight. We are going to do some match making plans!  
  
From,  
  
Lavender  
  
PS: You can call me Lav.  
  
Lily looked up, and spotted Lavender and Ron looking in her direction. She smiled and nodded to show that she would. Ron grinned and gave her the two thumbs up sign. She turned back to find another note on her desk. Curious, she picked it up. It said:  
  
Lily,  
  
My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a Slytherin. I know it is stupid, for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to meet, but I would like to get to know you. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tomorrow night.  
  
Signed,  
  
Draco B. Malfoy (A/N: I'm making Draco's middle name Benjamin because in my favorite fanfiction about him, that's his middle name.)  
  
Lily looked wildly around for a quill, hastily scribbled Yes, of course I'll be there if I don't get caught by Filch, and tossed the paper to Malfoy. He picked it up, read it, turned around and smiled brightly at Lily. She returned the smile.  
  
*******************  
  
Later at lunch, Lily was in total heaven. "Oh my lord, I am in heaven!" She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Hello-o? Earth to Lils? LILY MARISA DAVIS!" Hermione shouted in her ear. Lily jumped.  
  
'Oh my god, I'm sorry." She muttered, turning pink. Hermione lowered her voice.  
  
"Did Draco ask you out?" she whispered.  
  
"No, he asked me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night." She responded. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my word. Lils, one do you know where it is? And two, did you know that is the one place where guys go to ask girls out?" she asked. Lily stared.  
  
"No I don't know where it is. And oh my lord. Do you think… he'll ask me out?" Lily squeaked. Hermione cocked her head to one side, then answered.  
  
"Well, yes, if he likes you. And I think I have a way for you to get to the Tower." She whispered.  
  
"Really, how?" she whispered back. Hermione looked around, to make sure nobody was listening, then bent down.  
  
"Ok. Harry has a map of Hogwarts. You can find your way around." Hermione whispered. Lily's eyes went wide.  
  
"Do you think he'll let me?" she whispered back.  
  
"Sure," Hermione smiled. Suddenly she remembered something. "Hey, what was in that package that your Mum and Dad sent you?" Lily clapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Oh my. I forgot all about that!" And with that she and Hermione bolted up the stairs to go unwrap the mystery package.  
  
****************8  
  
Lily seized the packages once she and Hermione got into the dorm and ripped it open. Something silvery and soft fell to the floor. Lily let out a gasp.  
  
"It's-it's a Firebolt 3000" she breathed.  
  
"Harry has a Firebolt too. He says they're the top-of-the-line broom." Hermione added, looking in awe at it. Lily looked over at Hermione in disbelief.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Lily whispered. Hermione nodded eagerly. "Why don't you ask him out?"  
  
"Oh… I couldn't. I'd be too embarrassed." Hermione said turning red.  
  
"Ok, whatever Mione." Lily said as she linked arms with her. "But," she thought to herself, "if I am right, you will get with him soon enough."  
  
A/N: That's the chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be out soon! I already know whats in store for Harry and Hermione and the gang. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME!!!!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	4. Afternoon Flying Lessons and The Midnigh...

Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Afternoon Flying Lessons and the Midnight Meeting  
  
Here's Chapter 4. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
  
  
After making sure that the Firebolt 3000 was safely tucked into Lily's trunk, she and Hermione made their way to the Quidditch Pitch, where they were going to have their flying lesson. Hermione grumbled the whole way.  
  
"Hey, Mione, flying isn't that bad!" Harry exclaimed as he caught up to them. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Yeah, that's easy for YOU to say, Mr. I'm-a-hotshot-Quidditch- player." Hermione grumbled. Harry patted her arm sympathetically.  
  
"Aw, Mione. Just because you couldn't get your broom to jump into your hand 4 years ago doesn't mean that you can't this year," he said. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to run ahead. See you!" Lily called as she ran towards the pitch. Hermione and Harry, however, hung back.  
  
"Hey Mione?" Harry said.  
  
"Mmh?" she replied, looking at him. He put his arm around her.  
  
"I-I'm really glad we're best friends," he murmured, turning pink. "But I do wish we were more than that," he thought. Hermione sighed and gently rested her head against his arm.  
  
"Me too, Harry. Me too," she whispered.  
  
**************************  
  
By the time they reached the Quidditch Pitch, nearly everyone was there.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and his muggle girlfriend," Malfoy sneered. Harry turned bright red.  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted. Hermione's eyes darkened.  
  
"Go and boil your ugly stupid head Malfoy!" she spat. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"How DARE you, you little Mud-," he began, but he then saw Lindsey's eyes giving Malfoy her murderous death glare, and he shut up. Hermione smiled and mouthed "Thanks," to Lily. She smiled and nodded in return. Just then, Madam Hooch arrived.  
  
"Good afternoon class," she barked. "What are you standing there for? Step up to the left side of your broom NOW!" The students quickly stepped up to the side of their brooms. She paused and continued.  
  
"Stick your right hand over your broom, and say UP!" she commanded. Lily closed her eyes, the shouted "UP!" Instantly, she felt the broom smack into her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that Draco and Harry's brooms had flown up into her hand as well. Hermione's was half way up, and Ron's well, it just smacked him in the head. She giggled.  
  
"Alright. Now mount your brooms properly so that you can't fall off," Madam Hooch continued. Hermione grabbed her broom from its position and clambered on.  
  
"Now, since we have all ridden brooms before, we are going to play Quidditch. Alright. For Gryffindor, I want Patil as left side Chaser, Brown as right side Chaser, and Davis as center Chaser. Weasley, you can still be Keeper. Thomas and Finnigan, you'll be the Beaters. Potter, you'll be the Seeker. For Slytherin, I want Bulstrode as right Chaser, Zabini as left Chaser, and Parkinson as center Chaser. Crabbe and Goyle, you are the Beaters. Malfoy, you are Seeker. Nott, you play Keeper." Madam Hooch said. Lily beamed. Center Chaser! Her favorite position! She looked over at Parkinson. She was a pug-faced girl with stringy brown hair. She was staring at Malfoy, almost drooling over him. Lily snorted.  
  
"Alright on my whistle you will rise into the air. 3… 2… 1… TWEET!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Fourteen brooms rose into the air. Lindsey took her position across from Pansy. Madam Hooch let out the Bludgers and the Snitch, then picked up the Quaffle and threw it high into the air. Lily darted forward and snatched the Quaffle.  
  
She flew past Pansy, dodged a Bludger, dodged Nott, and threw the Quaffle as hard as she could towards the hoops. BING! "Gryffindors score! 10-0 Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
"YEAH! WAY TO GO LILS!" Lavender shouted, slapping her a high-five. Lily beamed.  
  
Parkinson now had the Quaffle. Parvati gritted her teeth and shot like a javelin towards her. She screamed and dropped the Quaffle. Lavender soared underneath and caught it. Lily flew towards the goalposts.  
  
"LAV! OVER HERE!" she screamed. Lavender tossed the Quaffle to Lily and she threw it into the goal.  
  
"Gryffindors score! 20-0 Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
"YEAH-OUCH!" Lavender exclaimed as Pansy threw the Quaffle towards her head.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER PANSY PARKINSON!" Ron bellowed. Seamus, helping Ron, shot a Bludger at Millicent's face, which made her drop the Quaffle. Lily shot towards her and snatched the Quaffle, and put it through the hoop.  
  
"Gryffindors score yet again! 30-0 Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
Suddenly the teams gasped as the saw Harry and Malfoy shoot towards the ground, towards a speck of gold that was the Snitch. Blaise seized the Quaffle and scored twice without anybody noticing. Harry got further, further, and further ahead of Malfoy. He reached out, and. "YES!" he shouted, pulling up from the dive, with the Snitch in his fist.  
  
"Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindors win, 180-20!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
"YEAH! GO GRYFFINDOR!" the whole team shouted as they sank to the ground in a bear hug. Hermione and Neville Longbottom raced out to meet them, beaming.  
  
"Oh Harry! You were brilliant!" Hermione squealed, hugging Harry. Then she turned to Lily.  
  
"Lils, that was the most amazing game I've ever seen. You're amazing!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug.  
  
"Lily Davis?" Madam Hooch asked, coming over to them. Lindsey turned around.  
  
"Yes, that's me." She answered.  
  
"Well, I must say I was impressed. Since our old center Chaser Angelina Johnson graduated, would you like to play center Chaser?" she asked. Lily gave a huge smile.  
  
"Yes, yes! I'd love to!" she screamed. Madam Hooch smiled.  
  
"Alright. Your first training session with the team is in two days," she said before turning around and leaving.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lils, congratulations!" Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati squealed.  
  
"Yeah, congrats Lils," Harry and Ron said, clapping her on the back.  
  
"Lily?" a voice with a bit of a drawl came from behind her. She spun around to face Draco Malfoy. He smiled. "Well, I must say, you were amazing on a broom. Congratulations for getting on the team." He looked around and added. "We're still on for tomorrow night, right?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said.  
  
"Great. See you then!" he smiled and walked back to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
****************************  
  
Later that night, Lily crept down from her dorm without waking Hermione, and met Lavender, Ron, and Parvati in the Common Room. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Lindz, good, you're here!" she whispered.  
  
"Now, what we want to do is get Harry and Hermione together. They both adore each other, but they can't seem to say it. We need ideas that will get them together. Have any?" Ron whispered. Lily paused for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do," she said. She beckoned them to come closer. "Alright, this is what we need to do. I've actually done this before, so I know what is needed. First, you got to find a way to keep them alone together. Then, two of us have to talk to them privately, to try and get them to spill their true feelings. Ron, you and me better do this because I'm Mione's best friend who's a girl, and you're Harry's best friend, who's a boy." She explained. Lavender sighed.  
  
"Oh, I hope this will work," she muttered. Parvati nodded in agreement. Lily smiled.  
  
"Oh, it will. Believe me it will."  
  
  
  
Alright, that was Chapter 4, I don't know when Chapter 5 will be up.. So I don't know.  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	5. The Matchmaking Begins and the Astronomy...

Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush  
  
A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own Lily and nothing else. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
1 Chapter 5: The Matchmaking Begins and the Astronomy Tower Meet  
  
"Wake up Lils! It's time for breakfast! And after that, we have CHARMS!" Hermione shouted in Lily's ear. At the sound of the word "Charms", she sat bolt up in her bed. "Good, we have Charms, my favorite!" she exclaimed. She jumped out of bed and got into the shower.  
  
"Be quick now Lils!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed before Lily stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair pulled back with two red and yellow clips.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!" she said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Took you long enough," she teased. "Now, lets go." And with that she grabbed Lily's arm and ran down to Great Hall.  
  
**************************************  
  
When they reached Great Hall, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati were already there. Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, THERE you to sleepy-heads are!" he exclaimed, giving Hermione a quick hug. She giggled and blushed. Lindsey smiled a little.  
  
"Hey guys, mail's coming!" she shouted. The swooping of the many owls filled the hall.  
  
"Hey Lils! When are you getting your broom? Quidditch starts in three days!" Harry exclaimed. Lindsey swallowed her bit of porridge before answering.  
  
"Oh. I already have one" she said, flipping her hair.  
  
"Really? Which broom?" he asked. She grinned.  
  
"ONLY a Firebolt 3000," she said as if it was no big deal. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Woah Lindz. That's the newest broom, and one of the fastest!" he whispered. Lily gaped at its magnificence.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed. Ron was just staring open-mouthed at it.  
  
"You're so lucky. I only got a Nimbus 2000." He said.  
  
"Oh well. Let's go to Charms before we're late!" Lily exclaimed and she and Hermione ran out, leaving a very stunned Harry and Ron.  
  
********************************  
  
In Charms, Professor Flitwick announced that they would learn the Reductor Curse today. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione already knew it from last year, they helped the others practice.  
  
"Now Lils, what you do is flick you wand and say 'Reducto!" and whatever solid object your wand is pointing at, a small hole will burn through it," Hermione explained to Lily. Lily nodded, and rolled up her sleeves.  
  
"Reducto!" she shouted. A sizzling sound came from her wand and a small hole appeared in the metal object. Hermione cheered.  
  
"Wow Lils! Not many people got that good when it comes to the Reductor Curse!" she exclaimed. Harry came up to them.  
  
"Yeah Lindz, good job! Mione, you might have some competition with the best grades this year!" he joked. She playfully slapped him.  
  
"Oh shut up you," she laughed.  
  
During this whole time, Lindsey had written a note to Ron. This is what it said:  
  
Ron,  
  
I need you to trip Hermione accidentally into Harry's arms. Believe me, this plot always works. I swear. How about right when we leave Charms?  
  
1.1 ~Lils  
  
She looked around quickly, then tossed the note to Ron. He picked it up and nodded. Then the bell rang. Harry and Hermione went out the door, Harry a little in front, walking backwards in order to talk to Hermione. Seeing the opportunity, Ron ran into Hermione, who stumbled, and fell into Harry's strong arms. Hermione almost gasped, and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. He was already looking into her cinnamon brown eyes. This moment seemed to last an eternity, but finally somebody pushed into them, and the "Kodak Moment" ended.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see Potter and Granger ARE really together," sneered a familiar voice. Harry growled and marched towards Malfoy, but Hermione laid a hand on his arm, and gave him a Look. Harry reluctantly backed off. Malfoy rolled his eyes, then turned his eyes towards Lily. His eyes grew very wide.  
  
1.1.1 Draco's POV  
  
There she was, standing there like an angel. Her perfectly angled blonde hair pulled back with two clips, her blue-green eyes sparkling, her wide smile fitting perfectly on her face. Lily Davis, the creature who seemed to put everything right. She smiled at me, and my heart fluttered.  
  
"See you tonight Draco," she whispered before scuttling up the stairs with Lavender and Parvati. I sighed. "I hope tonight is going to go well," I thought to myself. Then I heard a high-pitched voice shouting "DRAKIE! Wait for me Drakie!" I groaned inwardly. Pansy Parkinson, the last person I wanted to see at the moment was jogging up to me. She paused, panting, then said "Oh Drakie, I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE. Would you come for a midnight stroll with me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. I felt like I was going to throw up then and there.  
  
"Uhhhh… sorry Pansy, but I have err plans." I stuttered. Pansy looked angry.  
  
'Oh? With who, I presume?" she sneered. I glared at her.  
  
"When is it any of your business, I'd like to know?" I snapped.  
  
"Since I MADE it!" she screamed. I did what anybody would do then, and turned on my heel and stomped away.  
  
  
  
Normal POV  
  
When Harry and Hermione got up the stairs, Hermione turned to Harry. "Hey Harry, can I borrow the Maraurders Map tonight? I need it to go somewhere," she asked.  
  
"Of-of course Mione," he said, smiling at her. Hermione pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you're the best."  
  
*******************************  
  
Lily quietly got out of bed, and crept to her trunk. She pulled out light blue halter shirt, a pair of black pants, and slip-on sneakers. She pulled her hair into a little ponytail, and pulled out her Invisibility Cloak. She wrapped it around herself and looked down. She gasped. She could see nothing. She slipped quietly out the door and crept down the stairs. In the Common Room, she found Ron and Lavender curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. She smiled and slipped out the portrait hole.  
  
"Who's there?" the Fat Lady squawked. Lily said nothing, but pulled out the Marauders Map. She took out her wand and tapped the parchment lightly. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered. Almost at once, little lines flew across the map. Glittering words formed at the top to say: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Present The Marauders Map. Lily was in awe. Quickly, she found a blue dot labeled "Lily Davis", and traced her route to the Astronomy Tower. She started walking towards the tower.  
  
About five minutes later, she found her way to the Astronomy Tower. She took off her cloak; whispered "Mischief Managed" and the map went blank. Stuffing it into her pocket, she looked around.  
  
"Hello Lily," came a voice from behind her. Lily jumped about a mile, before seeing Draco step out of the shadows. "I'm really glad you came. I thought you wouldn't," he murmered, blushing slightly. Lily felt the color rise in her face too.  
  
"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor. We are usually enemies," he explained. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'So what? It doesn't matter to me what house you're in," she replied. Draco broke into a true smile.  
  
"Ok, can you tell me about yourself?" he asked, propping himself up against the wall. Lily took a breath, and started.  
  
"Well, I was born Lily Marisa Davis on March 28, in San Francisco, California, to Elisa and Robert Davis. I'm a pureblood, but my parents didn't go to Hogwarts. They went to The American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went there for four years, but then I got the opportunity to come here. Since I had read all about Hogwarts, I decided to come. Then the rest you basically know." She paused, looking at Draco. He was looking at her funny… was it a loving? Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"What about you?" she finally asked. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"I was born Draco Benjamin Malfoy on December 28 (A/N: I MADE IT UP!), in Bristol, England, to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I also am pureblood, and my parents were both in Slytherin here. That's really it." Lily smiled.  
  
'Well, what do you like to do?" she asked.  
  
They talked for hours about themselves. Then, at 2:00 AM, Lily stood up.  
  
"We'd better go," she said. Draco stood up and blocked the door.  
  
"Wait Lily," he said. He took a small breath then kissed her on the lips, softly at first, but then more passionately. Lily was taken aback at first, but then slowly began to enjoy it. She put her arms around his neck, and his arms went around her waist. They broke apart only for a second, then went back for more. When it was really time to go. Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how good a kisser you are?" he asked. Lily blushed a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"No. Actually, that was my first time," she said shyly. He kissed her again, then said "I love you Lily." Her heart jumped.  
  
"I love you too Draco," she whispered. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and set off down the stairs. Lily put on her Invisibility Cloak and seemed to float down after him.  
  
"Rock Cakes," she said dreamily when she reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Mmm, if you say so dear," she mumbled, swinging forward. Lily ran upstairs, changed into her pajamas, and flopped into bed. "Yes," she thought. "It IS the best night of my life." She then slowly drifted into a blissful sleep.  
  
A/N: CHAPTER 5!!! Lily and Draco! Harry and Hermione get together soon, I swear. Please R/R this Chapter! I wanna know what you all think!!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ:  
  
Due to stories I have been uploading, I have neglected Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush. I'm soo sorry. I also changed Lindsey Petersons name to Lily Davis for various reasons. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I will continue this story in the near future. In the meantime, please read and review The Secret Couple, and Harry Potter: College Years.  
  
Love Always,  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	7. Halloween Surprises

Harry's Secret: Hermione's Crush Chapter 6: The Halloween Surprise  
  
A/N: OMG its.. THE SIXTH CHAPTER! Thank you thank you! Anyway, be happy that I dream at night, because that's where I got my idea!  
  
Two months had passed since Draco and Lily's escapade in the Astronomy Tower. They were careful not to look too obvious, since one was a Gryffindor and one was a Slytherin. But, Snape was beginning to notice when Draco wasn't upset being paired with Lily in Potions.  
  
Harry and Hermione had not yet begun to realize that the other liked him or her back. Lily, Ron, Parvati and Lavender tried their best, but they were too stubborn to see the light.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! I can't put up with it much longer!" Ron exclaimed one evening before dinner, throwing down his quill. Lily looked up surprised.  
  
"Temper, temper Mr. Weasley. If McGonagall came in and heard you say that, think of the points you'd lose!" she exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Typical. Two months with Hermione as your best friend, and you're sounding like her." Lily shot a death glare at him and he shut up. Lavender laughed.  
  
"You know she has a point Ronnie," she admitted, kissing her boyfriend. Ron sighed in defeat.  
  
"ALRIGHT I get the point. You win!" he said. Lily laughed, then looked over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting, deep in conversation.  
  
"They just don't get the clues do they?" she asked them. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Heck no." Lavender laughed and watched as the two stood up and went out of the common room. Lily frowned.  
  
"Where're they going?" she wondered out loud. Ron shrugged, then grinned.  
  
"Probably off for a little snog feast." he said. Lavender and Lily cracked up.  
  
But that statement made her think of what happened three weeks ago in the astronomy tower. She and Draco decided not to tell anyone until they're ready. But, Lily being a girl, she had told Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, after they swore they wouldn't tell anybody.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had made their way down to the kitchens. It was only 1:30, and the Halloween feast was 4 hours away . "Hello Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" a house-elf squealed, bowing to them. "Hello Dobby." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Dobby, can we get a dozen chocolate eclairs please," Harry asked. In five seconds, a dozen houselves came carrying a bag of éclairs.  
  
"Thanks!" the two said in unison, and left the kitchens together. Harry took out two éclairs.  
  
"One for you and one for me!" Harry said handing one to Hermione. She took it and took a bite.  
  
"Thanks" she said. They remained quiet until they reached the portrait.  
  
"Banana puffs" Harry said and the portrait swung open. Lily looked up to see Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked them.  
  
"Kitchens," Hermione responded. Lily, Ron and Lavender raised their eyebrows as if to say.  
  
"Sure, and my mom dances at a strip club"  
  
"Let's go down to the Halloween Feast" Harry said, noticing the slight tension. They all nodded and hurried downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Lily saw for the first time the floating pumpkins and the clutters of live bats.  
  
"Wow, you guys love Halloween don't you?" she asked. Harry laughed and went to go talk to Fred and George. Hermione made her way over to the Hufflepuff table to ask Susan something when she heard:  
  
"That Muggleborn Granger doesn't stand a chance with Harry! He's only using her so that he can get to me" the snotty voice belonged to Cho Chang, Harry's ex crush. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the hall.  
  
"Hermione?" Lily called, seeing her friend run out of the hall. The doors opened and Snape ran in.  
  
"There's a 20 foot mountain troll on the Third Floor!" he shouted. Total chaos broke out.  
  
"Everyone go back to your dorms now!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry led the first years out of the Hall. Suddenly on the first floor, he stopped.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked them quickly.  
  
"We havent seen her since she ran out crying" one of the first years cried. Harry paled.  
  
"Lily, Ron, Lavender take over I got to find her!" he said. They nodded and Harry rushed off.  
  
As he neared the girls bathroom, a foul stench found the way to his nose.  
  
"Ugh..oh no" he said, when he saw the large troll rumble into the girls bathroom. He heard Hermione shriek with terror.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry moaned and ran in after it. He saw the troll cornering Hermione. His large club raised.  
  
"Expellarimus!" Harry yelled and the trolls club flew out of his hand. The troll roared and started for Harry.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled, but he wasn't the only one. Hermione had taken out her wand and yelled the same spell. The troll froze and fell to the ground. Harry rushed over to Hermione.  
  
"Are you ok?" he whispered.  
  
"Fine" she said, looking up and seeing his emerald green eyes looking at her. They smiled at each other, then Harry noticed how close they were. Not knowing what came over him, he leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Hermione seemed to be shocked at first, but slowly kissed him back. His arms went around her waist and her arms slipped around his neck.  
  
They broke away when they heard footsteps running, and a second later Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What..explain yourselves!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Harry saved me from the troll professor" Hermione explained. McGonagall looked at him and he nodded.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter it seems like you saved the day again. 20 points to Gryffindor" McGonagall said.  
  
"Now go on back to Gryffindor Common Room. The feast is still going on" she said, and Harry and Hermione left.  
  
Once on the sixth floor, Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him. Harry looked at her and blushed.  
  
"Ah well..I like you Hermione, I like you more than a friend. Ever since our first year, I've wanted to get closer to you because I'm in love with you." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I love you too!" she mumbled. Harry looked at her again and smiled.  
  
"Really?" he asked. Hermione nodded and he grinned and kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There! 6th Chapter! Chapter 15 of Harry Potter College Years to come out shortly!  
  
Love to all  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


End file.
